Alguien peor que Rebuznon
by masterlarry
Summary: "OneShot"Un pony nuevo llego al PonyVille, el cual, es mas amargado que Rebuznon, el burro que al final se hiso amigo de Pinkie, Pinkie se dará cuenta de que el no va a ser uno de sus amigos.


**¿Hay Alguien Peor que Rebuznón?**

**OneShot.**

Hola lectores, este es mi 2do OneShot, lo había estado preparando desde hace unos meses, pero al fin lo termine de escribir, espero que lo disfruten, no olviden pasar por mi canal y leer mis otras historias, sin más que decir, que lo disfruten.

**En un tren que se dirigía a PonyVille había un pasajera… que no era como los otros ponys, su nombre era** **Raging, un unicornio negro con pelaje gris, su cutie mark era una nota musical con dos arcos, (N.A. – Arco es con lo que se toca el violín, no se confundan) pues tocar violín era una de las pocas cosas que lo relajaban, al igual que escribir música, por qué Raging era diferente, simple, siempre estaba enojado, no solo eso, no tenía amigos, además de que le tenían miedo, él no quería tener amigos, odiaba la gente y más a los niño, fue a vivir a PonyVille porque sus padres le dijeron que si no quería hacer amigos se fuera ahí, pues el pueblo era muy tranquilo, sería perfecto para él, Raging no toleraba ninguna estupidez de ningún tipo, no importaba que lo hiciera un niño, un adulto o un viejo, le molestaba, no hace falta agregar que tenía problemas de ira, eso poco a poco lo controlaba, pues si quería tener un trabajo estable tenía que controlar su enojo. El tren se acercaba a la estación, lentamente el tren se paró, mientras Raging olfateaba menta fresca pues eso siempre lo relajaba, o y algo más, si comparamos a Raging con Rebuznon, él era fácilmente cinco veces peor, si alguien decía una estupidez delante de él no se contenía al contrario, se lo decía en la cara. Raging bajo del tren, un unicornio bajo su equipaje y lo dejo a lado de él.**

Raging – Gracias – **Dijo mientras olfateaba la meta y le daba unos cuantos bits**

Empleado – Gracias, que la pase bien –

**Raging cargo sus maletas y la funda de su violín con su magia y tranquilamente camino por el pueblo.**

Raging – Wow, es bastante tranquilo, algunos ponys platicando, nada de qué preocuparse, solo me preocupare en llegar a mi nuevo hogar sin ningún contratiempo –

**Mientras Raging caminaba por el pueblo, una pony rosa saltaba alegremente por el pueblo, saludando a todos.**

Pinkie Pie - ¡Hola Roseluck! –

Roseluck – Hola Pinkie –

Pinkie Pie – !Hola Cheerilee!

Cheerilee – Hola Pinkie –

Pinkie Pie – Hola Rarity –

Rarity – Hola querida –

**Pinkie caminaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, se había despertado muy buen humor, su pinkie sentido le dijo que una sorpresa aparecería muy pronto, de inmediato se paró en seco y espero la sorpresa, paso un minuto un y en frente de ella pudo notar que había un pony nuevo, Pinkie fue saltando hacia donde se encontraba el nuevo pony, el pobre y amargado pony no sabía que le esperaba.**

Raging – "Suspiro" Cuanta paz, creo que este pueblo me empieza a gustar… que es eso – **Dijo forzando la vista para ver mejor **– Oh no, pony rosa, salta felizmente con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro… relájate… intenta no alterarte – **El pobre no sabía que le esperaba.**

**Pinkie fue acercándose más y más hasta que llego a él.**

Pinkie Pie – ¡Hoolaa! Soy Pinkie Pie, Pero todos mis amigos me dicen Pinkie, tú puedes decirme Pinkie -

Raging – Emm… hola… mucho gusto - ** ·Mierda, si no me alejo lo más rápido posible no me contendré· **- Quisiera quedarme… pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer –

Pinkie Pie – Ahh no te vallas, dime cómo te llamas, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor –

Raging – Soy… Raging… ahora si me disculpas –

Pinkie Pie – Por favor, solo déjame darte la bienvenida –

**Pinkie se fue rápidamente y llego con una garreta blanca con rosa.**

**Pensamientos de Raging.**

**No puede ser… estoy enfrente de la estupidez hecha pony… si hace otra cosa más le diré hasta de lo que se va a morir… por Celestia… está cantando la canción más tonta, ilógica e inmadura que he escuchado en mi vida.**

**Narrador 3ra persona.**

Pinkie Pie – Espera – **De dos cañones salieron disparados betún y del microondas confeti **– ¿Porque siempre se me olvida poner el confeti en los cañones y el pastel en el microondas?, y ¿Ahora serás mi amigo? –

**El pobre estaba que reventaba, inhalo profundo para poder decirle sus verdades.**

Raging – ¿Amigos?, ¡¿Amigos?!... ¡tú eres por MUCHO la pony más irritante, tonta e inmadura que he conocido, solo quería estar en paz lejos de esta clase de estupideces!, Te pido que me dejes solo, hoy y siempre –

**Todos los del pueblo se quedaron callados al escuchar al unicornio que le había gritado a la pony más alegre de PonyVille, lentamente su crin se volvió laceo y se fue trotando a la casa de Twilight, ¿Porque le había dolido tanto esas palabras?, ni ella lo sabía, lo único que la pony rosa sabia era que las palabras de aquel pony fueron tan honestas que hasta la mismísima Applejack se sorprendería.**

**Pinkie había llegado a la casa de Twilight, entro azotando haciendo que el bebe dragos se asustara.**

Spike – Wow Pinkie… que te… espera ¿Estas llorando? –

Pinkie Pie – ¿Donde… donde esta Twilight? – **Dijo soltando algunas lágrimas.**

Twilight – ¿A qué se debe este alboroto Spike?... Pinkie… ¿Estas llorando? –

Pinkie Pie – Twilight, acaba de pasar algo horrible –

Twilight – Dime Pinkie –

Pinkie Pie – Hoy me desperté más alegre de lo normal, así que decidí Salí pasear y a saludar a mis amigos, cuando mire a un nuevo pony… y como siempre fui a darle la bienvenida y sabes que me dijo… –

Twilight – Oh no, ¿Que te dijo? –

Pinkie Pie – Me dijo "¡tú eres por MUCHO la pony más irritante, tonta e inmadura que he conocido, solo quería estar en paz lejos de esta clase de estupideces!, Te pido que me dejes solo, hoy y siempre" – **Dijo soltando** **más lágrimas.**

Spike – Wow… ni Rebuznon te trato así –

Twilight – Si es cierto, ¿Cómo se llama el rufián? –

Pinkie Pie – Se llama… Raging –

Twilight – No te preocupes, esta vez yo me encargo de que te pida disculpas, no te prometo que sean amigos, no lo puedo obligar… pero de que te pide una disculpa, te pide una disculpa –

**Después de investigar un rato por el pueblo descubrió que vivía al otro lado de PonyVille, casi al límite del pueblo, se podía ver una casa color blanca con techo azul, Twilight se acercó cada vez más, entre más se acercaba más podía notar una hermosa música que salía de la casa – (N.A. – La acción que esta tocando ****/watch?v=XZTeavJ9frA)**

Twilight – Wow, que bonito toca –

**Twilight se acercó hasta que estaba enfrente de la puerta, levanto el casco y toco la puerta.**

**Pensamientos de ****Raging.**

**Cuando le termine de decir sus verdades a esa irritante pony me dirigí a mi nuevo hogar, note que todos me miraban con odio, al parecer esa pony es muy querida… para lo que me importa, después de un rato llegue a mi casa, es bonita, pase un largo rato desempacando, valió la pena gastar más por la casa ya amueblada, solo tuve que desempacar, luego de haberme instalado comí un aperitivo que tenía en mis maletas tengo suficientes bits para sobrevivir dos meses. Había comenzado a tocar luego de comer, eso me relajaría un poco, iba casi al final de la pieza y escuche que tocaban la puerta.**

Raging – Ojala que nos sean los vecinos o la irritante pony – **Salí a ver quién era, lo que vi me sorprendió, era la princesa Twilight.**

**Pensamientos de Twilight.**

**Toque la puerta, escuche unos pasos acercándose se abrió la puerta mostrando un unicornio negro con crin gris, tenía una cara neutral, no se veía como alguien malo, decidí hablar de forma elegante.**

Twilight – Disculpe, ¿Aquí vive un unicornio llamado Raging? –

Raging – Soy yo princesa, ¿A qué viene esta cálida e inesperada visita? – **Hablo bastante formal.**

Twilight – Quería hablar con usted señor, ¿Puedo pasar? –

Raging – Claro, siéntase como en casa Princesa – **Que raro, no hace reverencia, pero lo compensa con su formalidad.**

Raging – Me disculpo por no hacer reverencia, es que estos días me ha dolido el lomo –

Twilight – No hay problema – **Me senté en el sillón y comencé a hablar **– Vine a su casa para hablar de algo que para mí es importante –

Raging – Claro princesa, ¿De qué se trata? – **·Como si no supiera de que se trata·**

Twilight – Esta mañana tengo entendido que llegaste a ese bonito pueblo –

Raging – Eso es correcto –

Twilight – Vera señor, una amiga mía que se llama Pinkie Pie que vive aquí, ella me conto que le dio una cálida bienvenida y usted le grito y le dijo cosas muy feas –

**Pensamientos de Raging.**

**Mierda, lo sabía, ¿Por qué otra razón vendría la princesa?, ahora resulta que es amiga de esa Pony… solo debo responder honestamente y con la cara más neutral que me salga.**

Raging – Mire princesa, sonara como una excusa, pero yo sufro de una enfermedad, fui hasta el Imperio de Cristal para que me revisaran, y me dijeron que en mi cerebro, en una parte que controla la ira y el enojo esta extrañamente grande, eso provoca que me enoje con muchísima facilidad, además que siempre me han irritado la gente inmadura, he estado probando métodos que me relajan, pero cuando hace o dice algo que para mí es inmaduro no me controlo –

Twilight – Así que lo dijiste sin saberlo, no te pudiste controlar –

Raging – La verdad… no… estaba siendo honesto, y le digo esto con todo el respeto que se pueda, pero esa pony es la más inmadura que conozco, me vine a vivir aquí para estar tranquilo –

Twilight – Entonces le podría dar una disculpa, es que está llorando –

Raging – "Suspiro" para disculparte tendría que estar arrepentido de lo que dije, pero no lo estoy, lo que le dije era en serio, y con todo respeto, nadie me va a obligar a disculparme – **Ahora si me metí en un gran problema, ojala no me destierre.**

**Pensamientos de Twilight.**

**No lo puedo creer, como que no le pedirá disculpas, "Suspiro mental" entonces si no se disculpara que no le vuelva a hablar.**

Twilight – Muy bien, si no se va a disculpar, le agradecería que intente no dirigirle la palabra – **Que pony tan descortes.**

Raging – Muy bien princesa, no le hablare más –

Twilight – Muchas gracias –

**Me levante y me fui, no lo creo, pero no puedo obligarlo, solo me queda consolar a Pinkie.**

**Mientras tanto.**

**Pensamientos de Pinkie. **

**(Si el dialogo esta en negrita, es porque es su sub cociente, la que está hablando es Pinkamena)**

**Pinkamena Diane pie – Mátalo, mátalo, se lo merece, no dejes que te hable así –**

Pinkie Pie – Sé que me hablo muy feo –

**Pinkamena Diane pie – ¿Hablarte feo?, eso fue más que eso –**

Pinkie Pie – Pero no se merece morir, además, yo no he matado a nadie –

**Pinkamena Diane pie – Tú no tienes que hacerlo, déjamelo a mí, lo hare pagar –**

Pinkie Pie- Emm… no sé, la verdad… si me hablo muy mal –

**Pinkamena Diane pie – Lo vez, tengo razón, deja que yo me encargue –**

Pinkie Pie – Muy bien, solo esta vez –

**Pinkamena Diane pie – Si, si, no te preocupes –**

**Narrador 3ra persona.**

**En ese momento llego Twilight.**

Twilight – Lo siento Pinkie, se negó a discúlpate –

Pinkie Pie – No te preocupes… gracias por ayudar –

**Esa misma noche.**

**11:36 P.M.**

**Pinkie estaba acostada en su cómoda cama, abrió los ojos y se paró.**

Pinkie Pie – Solo te voy a dejar salir esta vez –

**Pinkie comenzó a temblar, su melena se hiso lacea y su pelaje y melena tomaron un rosa pálido.**

Pinkamena Diane pie – Jeje, no te preocupes –

**Esa ya no era Pinkie, era Pinkamena. Pinkamenta bajo lentamente y fue a la cocina, tomo un cuchillo y salió con dirección a la casa del nuevo pony. La psicópata pony caminaba por las calles bacías del pueblo, después de caminar por un rato llego a la casa del pony, se paró enfrente de la puerta, metió su casco entre su pelo y saco un clip, se agacho y después de unos segundos abrió la puerta.**

Pinkamena Diane pie – No te preocupes Pinkie, después de esta noche nunca te volverá a molestar –

**Pinkamena entro a la casa y subió lentamente las escaleras, con dirección a la habitación del pony, cruso un pasillo y entro al cuarto, ahí, en una cama para dos personas, estaba Raging, durmiendo tranquilamente, Pinkamenta se acercó lentamente, con el cuchillo en un casco y una gran sonrisa, en ese momento Raging despertó.**

Raging – ¿Pero qué? – **Dijo cayéndose de la cama **– ¿Quién eres tú? –

Pinkamena Diane pie – Ya me olvidaste, después de las cosas feas que dijiste –

Raging – ¿Pinkie? –

Pinkamena Diane pie – Soy yo… pero no soy yo, no sé si me entiendes –

Raging – ¿Una doble personalidad? Tu… ¿Tú quién eres? –

Pinkamena Diane pie – Eres inteligente, bueno yo soy Pinkamena Diane pie, dime Pinkamenta, aunque… no tendrás mucho tiempo de decirme así – **Dijo corriendo hacia él, con todas la intención de matarlo.**

**Raging le lanzo una lámpara, haciendo que se aturdiera por un momento, aprovecho para correr, pero no le funciono, pues Pinkamenta le lanzo el cuchillo, que le dio en la pata trasera, haciendo que se callera al suelo. **

Pinkamena Diane pie – Eres mio – **En ese momento se agarró la cabeza y comenzó a gritar **– No, me arrepentí, no le hagas nada – **Dijo la voz de Pinkie, mientras su pelo se hacía levemente esponjado.**

Raging – ¿Pinkie?, Pinkie ayúdame, no dejes que te controle –

Pinkamena Daine Pie – ¡No! ¡Este cuerpo ya es mío, y no dejare que me lo quiten! –

**Pinkamenta salió corriendo, le saco en cuchillo de la pata y se lo encajo en el pecho una y otra vez.**

Pinkamena Diane Pie – Si, SI, SI, al fin, este cuerpo es mío –

**Pinkie ya había muerto, ahora solo era Pinkamenta. Pinkamenta se quedó ahí disfrutando de su asesinato.**

**Unas horas después.**

**Twilight caminaba en dirección a la casa de Raging, intentaría otra vez qe se disculpara, o que hiciera las pases, se paró en la puerta y cuando toco, pero la puerta se abrió.**

Twilight – Que raro, está abierta – **Twilight se metió en la casa, no parecía que habría pasado algo **– Raging, está en casa – **Pero nadie respondió.**

**Como nadie respondió, decidió subir y ver si alguien se había metido a robar. La princesa Twilight subio las escaleras, miro el pasillo y noto que la puerta de una habitación estaba abierta y, a dentro había un pony sentado en un bulto, Twilight se acercó y lo que vio la sorprendio, en frente, estaba Pinkie, con el pelo laceo, estaba riendo de forma desquiciada.**

Twilight – ¡Pinkie que hiciste! –

Pinkamena Diane Pie – Oh Twilight, mira, ya no me volverá a ofender – **Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.**

Twilight – ¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡Lo mataste!–

Pinkamena Diane Pie – Oh, ya se, querías que lo dejara vivo para que pudieras matarlo también, lo siento, si quieres puedes descuartizarlo –

Twilight – ¡Pero que estás diciendo!, ¡te volviste loca! –** Twilight sorprendida de la actitud que tomo su amiga, pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer, cargo su cuerno y lo apunto a Pinkie **– Lo siento Pinkie, o quiero hacer esto… pero… es lo correcto –

Pinkamena Diane Pie – ¿Qué haces twily?, no creo que estrés tan molesta por no dejar que viviera para que te divirtieras – **Dijo, riendo como loca.**

**Twilight sabía que su amiga se había vuelto loca, con el dolor de su corazón le apunto y disparo un yaro, el rayo la impacto y la mando volando a una pared.**

**Un día después.**

AppleJack – No puedo creer que Pinkie hubiera hecho eso –

Fluttershy – Debe haber un mal entendido… ¿Verdad Twilight? –

Twilight – Lo siento chicas, yo la vi, tenía todo el cuerpo cubierto de sangre, y hablaba cosas horribles, que no les puedo contar –

Rarity – Crees que la puedan curar –

Rainbow Dash – Si, ¿Por qué se comporta asi? –

Twilight – ¿Conocen una enfermedad que se llama "Desorden de personalidad múltiple"? –

AppleJack – Si, el abuelo Apple sufría de eso –

Rarity – Una vieja tiene eso –

Fluttershy – Yo lo leí en un libro –

Rainbow Dash – En un libro de "Daring Do" –

Twilight – Los doctores dicen que tiene un serio caso, su 2da personalidad se hace llamar Pinkamena Diane Pie, al parecer tomo control total de su cuerpo… ya no es Pinkie –

**Todas miraron por la rendija de un cuarto acolchonado, ahí, usando una camisa de fuerza, estaba Pinkie… Pinkamena, riendo como loca, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.**

Pinkamenta Diane Pie – Jajajaja Pinkie ya murió, ya no volverá, jajaja al fin… soy libre, déjenme salir, jejeje, ¡quiero matar! –

Espero que les haya gustado, al principio quería que fuera de romance, pero me dije "Mejor cambiar de rutina y hacer otro género", bueno, espero sus Reviews, nos leemos luego.


End file.
